


And If I Had To Pull You Out Of The Wreckage (You Know I'm Never Gonna Let You Go)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Ep 4x15 Spec, F/M, Post 4x14, Serious Injuries, protective Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: With their team replaced, along with most of S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, and with an injured Jemma, Fitz makes a drastic decision to try and help not just Jemma, but their team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This here is me trying to process my thoughts for the next ep as I am in shock after the recent one. Title for this is from Time Bomb by All Time Low.  
> Also this ignores the theory that either Fitz or Simmons is a LMD.

“You’re going to have to leave me,” she whispered. She was leaning heavily into his side in their hiding place, in a back room somewhere, hiding from their team. Their team that had been replaced by LMDs, along with a number of other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

He shook his head. “No, Jemma. No. I’m not leaving you.” He pulled her in close, trying to provide some warmth for her. She was shaking, the blood loss impacting her severely at this point. “No, I’m not leaving you here. I can’t. I won’t leave you to those… to those things.”

“Fitz,” she breathed, her voice low and shaking. “I’m going to bleed out, and that door won’t out if they find us. At least if you can leave, you’ll be safe, you can find someone. You can get help.”

It looked like he was about to protest.

“Fitz,” she continued, trying to get her point across. “You’re the only one that can stop this. That can stop him. And I can’t… I can’t stop that from happening. I can’t hold you back. If I have to die to save the team, I don’t… I don’t mind.”

“But you,” he whispered, tilting her head so that he could meet her eyes, the soft brown full of pain and full of fear but oh so brave at the same time.

She smiled at him, pain hidden behind it. “I had… I had a good life Fitz, and these past few months, they’ve been the best of my life.”

“Jemma,” he whispered, his eyes no longer looking at her but at something over her shoulder. “Jemma,” he repeated and she looked over at it, and then back at him.

“You think you can do it?” she asked. “Would it alert them?”

He removed his jacket and started ripping it into strands. “I think we can.”

It didn’t take him long to snap the broom in half, creating something that he could use. Jemma meanwhile had adjusted herself from her position against him to one that was slumped against the wall. He had to do this fast or else her body wouldn’t be able to compensate for the blood loss that it had suffered.

What the LMD Daisy had done to her leg, it wasn’t pretty. The bone was obviously snapped, and the skin had been torn away. They had been separated earlier, and Jemma had to all but drag herself across base to get here.

“Fitz,” Jemma said, breaking his chain of thoughts. “If this doesn’t work, please, please promise me if this doesn’t work you’ll leave. You’ll leave and get help.”

He bit his lip, fighting back the tears.

“Please,” she begged. “Please Fitz.”

He nodded, not wanting to but just doing it anyway. Because if this was to be her last request, he couldn’t deny her this. He passed her a bundle of fabric. She accepted it, already knowing what to do.

***

The bundle of fabric did nothing to hide her screams as he had twisted the broom, tightening the pieces of fabric that were being used as makeshift bandages.

Once he was done, Jemma looked even worse for wear, her leg was no longer bleeding but all colour had drained from her face, and she was covered in a sheen of sweat. But all that mattered was that the tourniquet was doing its job.

“Jemma,” he spoke after a period of time, once he had collected himself, recovering from that fact that the screams of agony that had come from her were a result of him, were a result of his actions. “We need to move.”

She looked up after him, her eyes unfocused. “I can’t walk,” she replied, her voice distant. Shock. She was going into shock.

“Then I’ll help you,” he offered, helping her up, and then lifting her into his arms bridal style. “We’re going to take a car, and we’re going to get help, but first,” he explained, placing a kiss on to her forehead. “We’re going to get you help, then we can deal with all this. Okay?”

But she never replied, her eyes closed, her lashes standing out so visible against her pale skin.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead. “We’re going to be okay.”

***

She was lying in the back of a car. One they had stolen. Well another that they had stolen. It was too risky to stay in the same vehicle for any extended period of time.

Not with Daisy against them.

No.

Not Daisy.

Never Daisy.

It was an LMD. With Daisy’s memories. And skills.

So they could be easily tracked.

But he had spent more than enough time with Shield and Daisy to know what to do to avoid detection.

And so they drove and kept driving, going back and forth and back and forth again. Trying to lose them. Changing cars every so often, stealing them, changing the license plates. Going from one place to another then back to the original place only to drive another way. It was the only option. The only safe way.

A number of times, Fitz even stole supplies from gas stations, his faced covered. Food, water, medication to help Jemma, who was faring better now, the bleeding having stopped. But she was still lounged out across the backseats, and spent most of the time sleeping.

Until eventually…

“Jems,” he whispered. It was pitch black when she awoke, his voice having stolen her from a fever induced sleep, where nothing made sense and everything terrified her. “We’re here.”

“Where are we?” she asked.

He lifted her out of the car, and set her on the ground, about to lift her into his arms again but she shook her head. She leaned heavily into him, using him as her crutch. “I can walk,” she said. “Please. I can’t… I need to do this.”

He nodded. Then answered her previous question. “Help. I got us help.”

She accepted this, and slowly, painfully, limped up the driveway to the small suburban house they had arrive at, hoping that Fitz was right. That where ever they were could provide help.

***

The last thing that Lance Hunter or Bobbi Morse expected in the dead of night was a knock on the door. It woke them immediately, neither of them heavy sleepers due to their lifestyles.

“Hunter!” Bobbi hissed as he made his way down the stairs. “Are you armed?”

He spun, incredulous. “Of course I am!”

She rolled her eyes. “Just be careful.” A pause. “And don’t die out there.”

“I’m answering the door. I’m not going to die.”

“You never know!”

Before Hunter could retort, give a snarky reply another knock came. One that was familiar. They stared at each other, and Hunter proceeded to the front door, weapon in hand.

And when he opened it, he wasn’t expecting to see what he did see.

Jemma, leaning heavily into Fitz, her head against his shoulder, her eyes threatening to roll back into her head.

But it was her leg that terrified him the most. It was a bloody mess, a number of makeshift bandages covering it, and her foot barely touching the ground as if she couldn’t put her weight on it. Hunter couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to cause them to come here. In the dead of night, Jemma half dead.

But before he could ask, Fitz drew him out of his thoughts. The engineer was almost as pale as Jemma but lacked the sweat that speckled her face, but the left side of his face had a nasty bruise forming and his blue eyes were laced with tears and exhaustion hung under them.

“Please,” he begged, his voice soft and cracking. “You have to help us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so excited for next week and terrified. If you wanna scream with me or check out stuff I do, feel free to stalk me on Instagram or Pinterest. I'm agentsofsuperwholocked on both. Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
